


Baby's Breath: Saving the Horcrux Huntress

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Series: Baby's Breath [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Magical Artifacts, Mentor Severus Snape, Mystery, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, hidden adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Hermione Granger, the unknown heir, the secret daughter of Severus and Lily, is trapped inside her own mind. She will surely die a miserable death unless Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy succeed in defeating those Dark Forces hell-bent to kill the Brightest Witch of the Age. She is struggling to control her magic, she struggles to keep her Obscurial tendencies under control. Secluded away from the nosy magical community, hidden in Prince Manor, the witch controls an army of Undead and has earned rare appreciated from house-elves and other magical creatures. She is the one who made the Goblins kneel and the Ministry agree to acknowledge the existence of more Horcrux.Trailing the footprints of Hermione Granger, the three men must embark on a quest. Time is running out and they only have several clues, the Witch has left behind to rely on.  (AU)
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Baby's Breath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900567
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Once again- MournfulSeverity stands as the source of inspiration. In her very first review of the first chapter of "Love Empowered Empathy- Prologue," she had mentioned the word "Obscurial". That got me researching like a mad hare. Thoughts of "venom" and some sequel of "Spiderman" flooded my mind. And with the emotionally loaded "Mute" and the huge fantastic tale weaving in the backdrop of "Love Empowered Empathy"- Baby's Breath was quietly born in one of my sleepless nights. I hope against hope I shall not disappoint my readers.  
> And I would like to thank Darknessdawns13 to inspire me to extend this story into two more parts. 

**Baby's Breath- Saving the Horcrux Huntress**

**Prologue**

“How do muggles pray Potter?” the taller man with fringes of blond hair brushing against his forehead asked in despair.

“I don’t know, frankly, I never saw my aunt or my uncle pray..” the other adjusted his glasses and shifting closer to the small fire, confessed. Looking sideways he asked, ” So, what did she...I don’t mean to pry...I’m just curious.”

Draco Malfoy handed over the letter to his childhood nemesis without a word.

“A poem again.”

“Seems like the only way she can share anything personal…” the man sneered defensively.

“Relax, Malfoy, I got one too.” 

After reading it, Harry Potter said, “Sweet, I don’t think Ron would have appreciated this…”

“Do you still believe in the Weasel King and his prattling and quacking wife?”

“Not entirely, but if Snape is giving them a chance, I think, I can hold onto my judgment for a while.”

“I don’t like him, and I definitely don’t like **_her_ **. But yes, if Snape is ready to believe their story, I will honour that.”

“Feels a little better, each time, I read her parting letter. And Hey! Congratulations, she loves you back, at least…” Potter looked at him and smiled.

Malfoy grimaced. Standing up abrupting he walked away from the edge of the tent and watched the sea, the horizon, and the sky, heaving and blinking away his tears. 

“Malfoy?”

“Shut It, Potter! Shut it! You call this love and you want me to take comfort from these words. You know what, I don’t want this! I don’t want to read some century-old lines from some muggle poems and believe that she loves me, even if she is the person writing the letter! It is not enough!”, the blonde man shouted on top of his voice. High winds continued to roar around them.

Malfoy, I know…”

“Do you! Really? Potter, DO you really understand it! I can’t just continue reading random poetry and imagine her reciting them to me. Or reading them to me in some brightly lit solar room or in a Venetian garden. I cant daydream anymore, it hurts. Because each time, those dreams come to an end, I know Hermione is not really smiling at me. She is not the one kissing me a moment ago. She is trapped inside her mind, she fighting against my….and I am nowhere close to finding a way to end her miseries.” He could say their names.

Thumping his heart, the blonde declared,” I love her Potter, I love her more than those bloody poems can ever convey!”, and finally broke down.

Rubbing his eyes and cheek the Slytherin, flopped back onto the tree stump and in a desolate tone, began reciting the lines from the farewell letter, Granger had sent him.

_“But when a soul, by choice and conscience, doth_

_Throw out her full force on another soul,_

_The conscience and the concentration both make_

_mere life, Love…”_

“As a peace offering Malfoy, you can read mine, it hardly makes any sense to me, but, it’s from Hermione, I just satisfied with that…” Potter shared the parchment he had been carrying with him.

Snape was flipping through several journals once again. They had to stay put upon this cliff and wait for Bill and Charlie to return, because one thing was certain without the dragons’ help, they couldn’t continue their quest.

_He could hear Malfoy read aloud,_

_“MANY the wonders I this day have seen..._

_But what, without the social thought of thee,_

_Would be the wonders of the sky and sea?”_

_2001_

“Beats me, Potter apart from ridiculously trying to rile up a toddler of pretty sights he missed, and a bit melancholic...I really can’t explain…”

Snape could no longer stay quiet. He snapped,” it’s the date, Potter!” 

He pursed his lips and walked out of the tent, growling, “Hermione wanted to tell you two things. She missed your company when she went off these solo hunts for the first time.”

When Harry gawked at him, Severus sneered, “And that you should stop whining and sulking around, instead enjoy the little moments of bliss, peace whenever that comes on your way. Don’t ask me, how! I don’t know, but if she wants you to relax a bit, it is perhaps because she knows you need it! That’s what the poem tries to say.”

Harry grumbled, “ Saying is one thing Sir...but waiting like this….”

The piercing cry from somewhere within the clouds, made the three men drop everything at hand, and rush close to the cliff edge.

Even if it was a big black patch of something flying towards them, both the younger men had grabbed at each others’ shoulders triumphantly.

Behind them, Severus Snape’s eyes glistened with hope. He muttered close to Potter’s ears,” I guess, that’s the answer we all were looking forward to.” 

Pushing past him the man walked ahead, secretly dropping a scrap parchment in his hands. Harry read aloud and started laughing,” Even miracles take a little time”~ fairy godmother, cinderella,” holding on to his sides, in between bouts of laughter, he explained it to Malfoy,” It’s from a children’s muggle fairy tale. Only Hermione would have dared to write something so…”

“Potter, you missed the real thing,” Malfoy quipped.

Trying to catch his breath Harry looked above, and could now make out the edges of three dragons flying towards them. He asked,” What did I miss?”

“The letter is the first time he reads, after waking up and the last thing he looks at before going to sleep,” tilting his head towards the tall man clad in his signature black cloaks, he whispered softly,” She has managed to kindle hope in his heart. Something, even we failed at…”

* * *

Quotes from the poem “love’ by E.B. Browning and “to my brother, George” by J. Keats.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Gryffindor deputy headmistress’s quarters were similar to her previous head of the house rooms. At least as far as her preference for vibrant red and gold shades went, Narcissa Malfoy noticed. Beside her, Andromeda Tonks and Molly Weasley were looking quite worried. 

Ever since Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter had left for the Ministry, McGonagall felt quite restless. Thus when Andromeda floo called from the Malfoy Manor, she had readily invited the two sisters over. 

“Unbelievable! To leave something as atrocious as a Playwitch in place of the Gryffindor’s journal’” This is uttered uncalled for. I wish I could find Miss Pansy Parkinson!” the old witch seethed.

The two sisters shared a confused look and then from within her robes, Narcissa Malfoy brought out a piece of parchment and handed it over to the Gryffindor witch.

McGonagall read it and looked rather shocked,” I don’t understand, I don’t remember hearing about this book, ‘Buir Na Mere- the magical army by Nathair Méchant Foi Griffey Duir Peverell’. I will have to look into the previous years’ ledgers. Do you think the writer of this book was a Hogwarts student?”

“That we will have to figure out, but this much is clear, she was a Malfoy as well as a Gryffindor as well as a Peverell. And Nathair is…” Andromeda halted when Minerva piped in, “I know, in Scottish it means Snake.”

“I think the name is too obvious.” Narcissa shared. 

“Why do you think so, Mrs. Malfoy?”

“Well, back in those days, the Malfoy women were not allowed to pursue their vocation, their roles were restricted to bearing children and tending to the family. Though Draco has taken the periodical and the book cover with him, we both have seen it. It was cataloged and added to the library during my father-in-law’s time. It was previously a part of his private collection but after his death, all his books were added to the main library. A standard practice maintained by most pureblood families. I can see why Abraxas nicked the book from Hogwarts. I think his interest was piqued by the two words ‘Mechant’ and ‘Foi’. Whosoever was this writer, she happened to be directly connected to the Malfoy family.” Narcissa paused.

McGonagall was fast to catch up,” Quite an intelligent ploy. Mechant Foi translated roughly would mean Bad Faith, down the many generations it would simply get modified in MALFOY.”

“Yes, that made me ask Cissa to look into the family genealogical history. The first Malfoy who happened to establish the family here in England was Armand Malfoy. But then, I consulted Fluer’s mother. And she informed that Armand Malfoy was a new name the banished ‘Mechant Foi’ Lance Raimond Archambault had adopted. She said she had some old books about old French family tapestries. She promised to find them and lend us.” Ted Lupin’s grandmother mentioned.

“I wonder what Snape might have thought. The last time, I saw him, he forgot to mention it. Unlikely for him, but not so unexpected under the circumstances. But then, why would Tom Riddle want to know about the Army of the Undead?” Minerva wondered aloud. 

“You would want an army only if you are secretly planning to invade. I did think about it and the only conclusion I could come upon, he wanted a backup, in case Red Lilac managed to eliminate most of his death eaters. The Dark Lord was blindly ambitious.” Narcissa visibly shuddered.

“That he was, coming back to this puzzling name, it is quite a mouthful and carries a false sense of importance. Perhaps the reason why it got printed…” Narcissa corrected McGonagall halfway through her speech,” Forgive me, Professor, I am more of the opinion, it was handwritten.”

“Uhm, perhaps you are right, but to think we were this close to discovering such a relic. It only makes me want to hunt down that silly witch.” The old woman glowered.

Tonks informed,” I have placed a request for information on Miss Pansy Parkinson present whereabouts at the Auror’s department. One of your former students, Mr. Thomas owled back, even the Magical Creatures department was looking for her and so has Finnigan put up a red flag on the witch. I don't quite know what ‘Red Flag’ means, but I am guessing that Aurors believes Parkinson is playing a crucial role behind this mess. We will probably hear something about her soon enough. These young Aurors happened to be working round the clock.”

“I don’t really remember Filius talking greatly about her. But I wonder…” Minerva huffed and sighed.

“She really wasn’t good at Charms, rather she was more into Dark Arts, but her interest lay in the Wizard’s fashion world,” Narcissa curled her lips.

Staring out of the bay window, watching the evening set in, the redeemed widow mused, “I am sure, Severus too will come to the same conclusion, she was not too smart and would rely on a more vicious accomplice. Crabbe and Goyle, I am not considering those two, but then in the later years, Crabbe junior would often loiter about in the library. We, as parents, have failed our children. Gregory shouldn’t have…” she trailed off.

When her sister patted her back, Narcissa looked at McGonagall and shared,” Not one day goes by, when I regret being a mute spectator. Miss Granger is an exceptional witch. Professor, I truly wish she recovers, not just for Draco or Severus, but…she is the most wonderful witch I have had the honour to meet.”

McGonagall sighed,” We still don't know where the parents have gone? Seamus and Harry clarified, their identities were wiped out of both Muggle and Minister records. I feel Hermione had guessed they were coming after her parents. Mrs. Malfoy, apart from Severus, can you think of anyone else who would wish to inform her?”

“I really can’t say much about it. Honestly, I really can’t remember much. The house no longer felt like mine.” The Slytherin witch softly replied. 

Stirring the conversation back to the glaring topic at hand Minerva asked,” Who else can you think of? Who else could have taken the book away? I mean, I am certain Draco didn’t hear of the book until this incident. So he wouldn’t have shared that information with any of his fellow housemates. Who else had access to the libraries?”

” Professor Lucius made several changes in the Manor, after the Dark Lord showed interest in staying there. Along many other things, he was most insistent about making the library thoroughly accessible. It could have been anyone. Dark Lord, Severus, Lucius, Bella, Nott Sr, Malciber, Dolohov...I would often walk into one of them, reading a book. Though, the Dark Lord didn’t allow anyone to enter the room when he was using it,” The witch whined. 

When the others just waited for her to continue, Narcissa thought a bit, then added, “Zabini always had a penchant for books and Theodore was one unhappy child. I often found him tucked behind bookshelves and lost in a book. I remember appointing a house-elf to keep tabs on him. Motherless, and practically left to fend for himself. I often wondered why Vidal would act so erratically.”

“Yet, you did what you could do. And so did Mr.Malfoy, now that we know, he was trying to save you. And Vidal Nott Sr. was always a man with a fickle mind.” Minerva tried to offer the woman some comfort. Those trying times were painful for everyone.

“I checked with the family catalog, Professor McGonagall, I even tried to work around the name of the title, but I don’t think our library has the Founder’s journal or if it ever had that thing.” Narcissa apologized.

“Minerva, we have gone through nearly everything that had to do with the founders and magical warfare and medieval artifact. But neither the book nor the journal is in here.” Andromeda added.

Minerva frowned,” But Amelia Bones was so certain...anyways… I think, we better look into the library, Irma is still up and reading through the books, the boys happened to gather. I had to send away Longbottom and Miss Lovegood. Those two were hunting for answers and pouring through books, I am sure they would never touch. Madam Pince didn’t have the heart to throw them out. Irma can be harsh. But she confessed, she was bending the rules just for Hermione. She also warned,’ I am not going to make this practice, ever’.”

Later, after a quiet dinner, Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Tonks were at the Hogwarts library along with Madam Pince. Longbottom and Lovegood had gone down to help Hagrid with the Magical creatures. Nearly an hour had passed since Remus Lupin had sent his Patronus to his mother in law. “Inform the Order, imposter intercepted at Archives, Circle suspected to be compromised.” As his misty wolf disintegrated into the thick air of the quiet library, McGonagall had sprung on her feet and briskly ordered the rest,” Follow me.”

By the time they had gathered around the fireplace, with the deputy headmistress ready to throw a fist full of floo powder, Shacklebolt's Patronus, a fully formed, lynx materialized and the Head Auror’s voice boomed,” Circle compromised. Baby’s Breath and order members went ‘HOME’.” Shortly after that, Molly had arrived, informing, she couldn’t quite stay back worrying. Apparently Bill was yet to return from Gringotts. She knew it had to be something to do with Hermione.

McGonagall was busy pacing in front of the fireplace, huffing and cursing under her breath when finally a brilliantly white misty doe dashed through the walls and stood right in front of her. Bowing slightly, it delivered the message in a deep baritone voice, “ We are safe, at home. Get Norman and Shacklebolt and rest of the pledged members of the Orders, once they are able to contact you. Come at once with William.”

Behind the stunned Deputy Headmistress, Molly finally broke down in sobs, “ Oh! Dear, safe, he did say safe, didn’t he? Oh, Merlin!”

* * *

A/N: All that about the Malfoy Ancestry, was my invention. I hope, so far, the story is making sense to you all.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (The chapters are specially tailored on the demands of pint-size readers who love fat books but hate snake long chapters!)


End file.
